


sorrows and willows

by binozii



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binozii/pseuds/binozii
Summary: hello, this is just me being emo.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	sorrows and willows

i'm missing something.  
but i don't know what.  
the feeling is frail and empty.  
like i don't want any thoughts.

people think I'm perfect, I'm totally fine but I'm the most damaged ready to break.  
maybe this was a mistake. the mere existence of me was. 

people push me away or i do.  
but in reality it's my destiny pushing me further towards sorrow,  
away from happiness, away from love. 

I give my every thing but end up receiving less and hurting more.  
they never cared, no one ever did.  
just were a part of their make believe world. 

they say we use to vibe.  
what vibe does it mean when you don't act like adults.  
I try to cry, I really do  
but end up making my sorrow into willows.

they don't want me there. so, why not tell me than ignore me.  
that hurts. they know,  
but continue and I let them hurt more.

they let me get dusted and punched over and over again but I let it slide because they show a mere light of what I presume is affection. 

tell me you hate me, not as a joke.  
say that you mean it this time, like all the other times.

oh how I crave for those those nights but it's best that i moved on.  
I always do and then find something new to get hurt. the cycle must continue. 

this is why I'm scared of love.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it.


End file.
